Forum:Red Ring: Can Link Get It
In the Second Quest of the LoZ, I discovered that once I obtained the Red Ring, Link is unable to exit the dungeon unless he loses his life. I added that to the Red Ring's documentation, but wanted to see if any intrepid players had found any ways to get out. I think it can't be done, but you never know what someone may come up with (that, and I didn't want to add any info that happened to be wrong, so I suppose I'm also asking for confirmation on my initial observation). And if I was wrong, I'd love to know how to get Link out and about in the most powerful suit..thanks everyone! :0) Oops, forgot to sign my post (did I do it right?), thanks The Midna..lol! Linkedup (talk) 00:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Have you tried running against the walls in the middle (to go through it) or bombing them? That might be it. Also, make sure to sign with ~~~~ The 22:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :According to this map (this site has been accurate whenever I've used it) you can get out. I intend to test this myself when I get that far in my Second Quest playthrough, but there's the map for you. I believe what you're missing is most likely the fact that in the Patra room just before Ganon, the north wall is one of those walls you can pass through by walking into it for a second (unless the map is wrong). Try this if it's convenient (idk if you're on an emulator and have a save state or something), otherwise I'll do it myself when I get to that point in my Second Quest playthrough. If you hadn't tried to get through that wall, and can't test it yourself right now, the only thing we have to go on is that site's word, and given that it's always been spot on in the past, I'd probably change the page back to say that you can exit (though a note that it is hidden and not the way you came would be fine if people think that is significant). If that ends up happening, I'll still test it in game when I get that far myself. Oh, and I just checked, and that's the same map we use on our page (we may have even gotten it from that site, idk), so it's probably trustworthy.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, Fierce Deku is correct. That walk-through wall is a one-way pass to the blue bubble room, which has the passage to get out. I've done it before myself, although I immediately knew what you were talking about because that was one of the few things I never knew until I saw an online map.--KikisKin (talk) 16:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow..I should have thought about looking at a map for clues! It looks like I just had to go farther. So at least one way does exist! And of course, I can also try to emulate the game to have more than one go at it, brilliant! You guys are on it!!! :::Once I try out the path (I'm really tempted to give an emulator a go) I will scout around for any other paths that may exist..you just never know what you'll find when you try-lol! This last Dungeon Level is really intricate and surely there is a possibility that undocumented paths could exist, but I am very thankful that one is definitely available. Wish me luck in my quest! :0) Linkedup (talk) 02:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC)